


Baby it's cold outside

by Nightworldlove



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Season, F/F, Fluff, korrasami secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightworldlove/pseuds/Nightworldlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami take a walk and end up being adorable together. Just a whole bunch of fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [croatsandbosniansandserbsohmy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=croatsandbosniansandserbsohmy).



   Even though it was cold outside, neither Korra or Asami was feeling cold. They were huddled up in their warm winter coats, gloves on both their hands, comfortable and warm scarf around Asami’s neck and a very cute hat framing the top of her face. Korra looked at Asami and smiled, cheeks flustered; Asami simply had that effect on her.

   “What is it?” Asami asked with a chuckle, tucking a strand of her hair underneath her hat. The way Korra looked at her made her cheeks burn and her heart flutter, her lips curled up into a bright smile.

   “Just you,” Korra answered with a loving smile.

   “Just me, huh?” Korra nodded and squeezed Asami’s hand as she felt her cheeks color a deeper red. “Oh, then what’ll happen if I do _this_?” Asami said, a small smirk playing on her lips. Before Korra could even ask what Asami was talking about, Asami leaned towards Korra and pressed her deep red lips onto Korra’s chapped ones.

   Korra’s body froze for a moment, but then she leaned against Asami’s body more, the palm of her hand moved to the back of Asami’s neck. Her other hand rested on Asami’s side, holding on for support so she wouldn’t fall over; she was standing on her toes after all.

   Asami smiled when she felt Korra answering the kiss, their lips parted and their tongues met. Soft and slow, as if it was the first time they kissed. The engineer felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest, she didn’t want the kiss to end; she wanted to feel Korra’s lips on hers as long as possible. Asami was addicted to Korra’s lips; a fact she gave up on denying quite a while ago.

   Korra held onto Asami tighter, wanting the engineer closer. The one she loved was right here with her, their lips against each other, but Korra still wanted more. She wanted to feel Asami’s lips on hers more, although Korra knew that it wasn’t possible. She just wanted to kiss Asami, every minute of the day, every day.

 

   They looked into each other as their lips left each other, warm breaths mingling in the small space between their faces. No words were spoken, but they said more than a thousand word could ever tell. It was as if they had their own secret and silent language, which only they could understand. The smiles showed how much they loved each other, how much they cared for each other and how happy they were with each other.

   “I love you, Asami,” Korra whispered softly and rested her head against Asami’s shoulder. The engineer smiled lovingly and let out a content sigh.

   “I love you too, Korra. More than I ever dared to imagine I would.” She rested her cheek on top of Korra’s head and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman a little tighter. She lifted her head as she felt something soft against her other cheek, which was facing the sky. Asami blinked a few times as she felt it again, this time on her nose.

   “What is it?” Korra asked and looked up to Asami, whose lips had parted in wonder.

   “Look, Korra. It’s snowing…” Korra looked up and saw that it indeed _was_ snowing. Small flakes of white traveling down the sky oh so softly, it was a beautiful sight and made Korra feel giddy. “It’s beautiful…”

   “Just like you,” Korra whispered with a playful smirk, but her eyes showed that she was being absolutely serious. Asami smiled, her cheeks blushing.

   “Well, you’re pretty gorgeous yourself.” Asami giggled and pressed a kiss onto the tip of Korra’s nose, just as softly as the snowflakes that touched their faces. Korra blushed and hid her face in Asami’s shoulder, flustered by the nose-kiss.

   “But you are too.”

   “How about… We both are?” Asami suggested and after a second or two, she could feel Korra nod against her coat.

   “Okay, I’ll accept that.” They slowly started moving as some men and a few women started to play music on their instruments nearby. They smiled at each other as they danced in the falling snow, completely in their own little world; forgetting about the real world around them for a bit.

   Korra lifted Asami up and spun around in circles, causing them both to burst out in cheerful laughter. Apparently they had caught attention, as the people with the instruments had moved closer and continued playing both beautiful and cheesy winter season songs.

   They danced and danced and danced, until their feet almost ached. As they came to a halt, they shared another kiss. A small crowd around them started to applaud and caused the two to look up, startled and surprised, there were even a few who whistled enthusiastically. Both Korra and Asami blushed and bowed nervously, causing the crowd to applaud even more.

 

   Pleasant warmth welcomed them as they walked into a cozy coffee-bar, Asami almost squealed as she saw the fireplace in the back, surrounded by three comfortable looking couches. Before she could even really open her mouth, Korra sighed laughingly, shaking her head.

   “Yes, we can go sit there.” She chuckled when Asami threw her arms around Korra’s neck for a tight hug and kissed Korra’s cheek before hurrying over to the fireplace. “What do you wanna drink, babe?” Korra asked as she reached the couch Asami had taken a seat onto and rested her hands on Asami’s shoulders.

   “Hmm, hot chocol--“

   “--chocolate with whipped cream on top,” Korra interrupted, finishing Asami’s sentence. “Right?” Asami chuckled and nodded, then pulled Korra down for a kiss. Korra kissed back and walked off to the counter, to order their drinks.

   It had only taken her two minutes to order and get back to the couch, settling down next to her girlfriend. “I missed you,” Asami whispered and pressed her lips against Korra’s cheek.

   “Did you really?” Korra replied and Asami nodded.

   “Uhhuh, I really did…” Another kiss, this time very close to Korra’s ear.

   “Well, I’m here now?” Asami nodded with a smile, before pressing her lips below Korra’s ear. “Mhmm, babe…” Korra murmured softly, only causing the engineer to continue. The deep red lips moved down a little, close to Korra’s jaw and kiss the tender skin there. The little sound of protest Korra made, only amused the engineer and caused her to kiss the entire length of her girlfriend’s jaw, then finally kissing the lovely lips she loved so much.

 

   “Ladies, your drinks.” Both Korra and Asami whirled around, almost hitting their heads against each other as they looked at the waiter. He was probably not much older or younger than they were and had difficulty to suppress a smile.

   “T-thank you,” Asami stumbled and took her mug from him, delighted when she saw a mountain of whipped cream on top.

   “No problem, ma’am,” he replied politely and handed Korra her mug, then walked back to the counter. The two women just looked at each other, cheeks coloring a deep pink and taking a careful sip of their drinks in silence. When they looked at each other again, Korra burst out into laughter, causing Asami to raise her eyebrows in confusion.

   “What’s so funny?” she asked, watching Korra continue laughing.

   “You--“ Korra inhaled deeply and instead of finishing whatever she was about to say, she laughed even more. Then she pointed at Asami, only confusing the engineer even more. When Korra could properly breathe again, she took Asami’s face between her hands and gently pulled it towards hers. Then Korra brought her lips closer and sucked on Asami’s nose lightly.

   “Wha--?”

   “There was whipped cream on your nose, babe…” Korra whispered, chuckling.

   “O-oh…” Asami stuttered and looked down. “Thanks, love…” Korra made Asami look at her again and smiled lovingly.

   “Anything for you,” Korra said and kissed Asami again, this time on the lips. “I love you.”

   “I love you too, Korra,” Asami replied and kissed Korra back, snuggling up to the smaller woman. They just sat there, in front of the fireplace, enjoying their drinks and each other. That’s all they wanted and needed, they’d keep each other warm this winter.


End file.
